


behind closed doors

by fxrefliess



Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: 1st person pov, Angst, Fluff, Ghost Cole, Jaya, Multi, One Shot Collection, Overlord sucks, Pixal - Freeform, Pixane, angsty, i added my own headcanons, jay and Nya should tell the others about Nadakhan, lloyd is still broken abt harumi, no real llorumi, relationships, tags update as i go, they have problems fr, this story is OLD, this story is old I’m just reposting it here, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrefliess/pseuds/fxrefliess
Summary: hide the frown, put up a smile. stop bleeding and start giggling. c'mon, ninja, it's time to buckle up and save ninjago again! . . no time for nightmares and bad habits; deal with the angst later. well, later has arrived.( aka, an angst tumblr prompt I did a few years ago and I'm just cross-posting here. 1st person POV. one chapter per ninja; the last chapter is all of them. )
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 56





	1. betrayal. lloyd.

Everyone loves the precious Green Ninja, prophesized, legendary, abd all powerful; the leader of the secret ninja force, sworn to protect Ninjago from all the evil being who dared to step foot on the land. Fans used to crowed the streets, asking for autographs, begging for a picture, all yelling one name.

Mine.

At first it was overwhelming. I was basically like a celebrity and my face, name, and information was plastered all over the city. Eventually I somehow because used to it; but by then the citizens' hype had worn off slightly and all six of us ninja reclaimed equal amounts of fame.

It was still exceedingly strange when royalty incited us over, choosing our silent protection atop the many police and guards the palace had to offer. The deathly beautiful Princess Harumi had greeted us with a seemingly informed introduction. She knew a lot, and was not shy towards us while others would stare in shock or stuffer, blabbing their mouth worse than Jay. She was casual, professional. We quickly became on a first name basis.

I unintentionally found myself gravitating closer to her.

There was something I didnt feel towards anyone else that made my bones tingle when I was around the princess. I couldn't understand what it was about her that made me always want to stand by her side, never stop protecting her.

Until it slowly dawned on me that it was love - or maybe I was staring too long and it was obvious to the other ninja.

No fingers should be pointed at me for not completely comprehending what made my heart flutter. It is not my fault I missed out on half of childhood protecting the city I love. I skipped a few years of age; I'm still young, vulnerable. Yet here I was, leading a band of misfit ninja with all of Ninjago counting of me to save them. Not to mention the fact that I was not with the rest of my team. All five of them - including my uncle who was steadily growing to himself again - were trapped in a realm no one knew anything about. Except that it was the first realm, and very dangerous. There was a lot on the line here.

That I understood to the fullest.

What I didn't understand was why I was played so cruelly.

All the while I was attempting to find the last Oni mask alone with Harumi in the middle of a forest, she was plotting against me. I was just some worthless pawn in her master plan to bring back my father. Yet, I still fell head over heals for her.

And I was blind to actually think that Harumi actually loved me back. It was if a knife was punctured through my chest. Haven't I already been through enough?

She only wanted to befriend me because I was part Oni, therefore I would be able to grab the mask. She didnt really need me, didn't really care if I was left to drown, stuck in a water-filled temple lost in the middle of the forest.

I felt broken, but covered it up because there was still work to be fulfilled my evil resurrected father to bring down.

More importantly, though, I felt betrayed.

I'm not sure why I felt as if it would turn out better. I'm the Green Ninja, for Sulkin's Sake - nothing ever turns out easily for me. Although it's just wrong to play with someone's heart strings like that. All because of Haurmi and her pathetically sadistic ways, manipulating me to feel empty as she had in her past. And for what? Bragging rights? What else could she take from me? My powers and city, my friends, my pride, my father; I was empty and I hoped she felt proud because of it.

For days she sent search teams sweeping Ninjago for me all the while she sat with my father watching over the destroyed city; citizens below hid in fear. I'm not quite sure if she was happy all alone up there with an evil warlord, but neither was I, powerless and locked in secret dumpsters, hiding for my life.

I was scrounging for food. I though my friends had just been killed and I was alone, barely able to form a plan. I watched from a tv as citizens were swept off the street but I couldn't help them because I was the most wanted of all.

And it all started because I had gone and put myself out there, attempting to help someone from a secret gang of bikers after they lost their family. But I ended up loving them, and they turned on me. Harumi took away everything I had and laughed.

So I won't let anyone use me anymore.

Yet even through everything, I wished it didn't end the way it had. I watched the building begin to crumble before my very eyes, knowing I was too far and it was much too dangerous to try to help. Call it overthinking the situation, but Princess Harumi - the Quiet one, the leader of the Sons of Garmadon, the first girl I mistakenly fell in love with - and I locked eyes. I felt pity on her.

Her eyes were no more full of hate, deception and vengeance; her eyes were sorrowful and apologetic.

And as I whispered her name, I witnessed the foundations of the building she was standing on finally give out after being smacked around by a giant colossal.

She fell along with it and died in the rubble.

Yes, I'm a ninja - my job is to protect Ninjago and everyone in it from evil presents. But I never asked for anyone to die, no matter how many pieces they break your heart into.


	2. nightmare. jay.

I mean, the day started out really good - really really good, compared to what happened last month - but who was I to predict the future?

There was no early sunrise training so we got to sleep in a little extra, for starters, because Master Wu wasn't on the Bounty. And that helped, because I've been up late the past few nights. Although it was strange falling asleep when the sun was just coming up. And breakfast: we actually ate more than just cereal. I then spent a little time with Nya without Kai watching my every move.

Miraculously, I had somehow won against everyone when we were playing video games. Kai became a little mad when he got schooled by the amazing Jay - aka, me. Zane was a little harder to win over with his calculating attacks, but nothing ever beats button mashing. Nya and Lloyd are still way in over their heads at how good they really are. And Cole, pssh, he was always so see-through about what move he is going to do next - ghost pun intended!

I also had a lot of extra time to twiddle with my hands. It reminded me when I was younger and played around in the junkyard; I'd mesh together anything I could think of. Haha, then Dad would stroll out from behind a pile of junk and cheer my build on.

Then when we were sparring, I was paired up with the rock master - and lost, but that's besides the point - because Zane was in the process of cooking up an amazing dinner.

I was sitting alone at the table waiting, but also debating on whether or not to throw a piece of ham at Cole's face as soon as he walked through the doorway. I was curious as to if it was just phase through him, or actually slap his cheeks.

But then I screamed and unintentionally stood up in fear, my chair flipping backwards from the sudden motion of my legs. My screech could be heard over Ninjago, it was so loud.

"Oh my gosh," I started blaring, "Cole, Kai, someone, anyone, heeelllp!"

Quickly, Nya came running to my side, her hair twirling this way and that. "What, Jay," she flared, "what's wrong?" Her eyes fluttered to where an eight-legged arachnid was crawling around the table.

Immediately, her pupils became wide and she took a step back. "Kai!" she yelled.

My mind was laced with one thought as Nya and I huddled in the corner in front of Zane, who was trying to calm us down: Tiger Widow. The spider I had to get venom from alone, I might add, while almost dying in an alternate world that got erased. Next came a devious djinn. And Nya...

A familiar red gi entered the doorway. He walked around the table until the spider was spotted and slapped it with a napkin.

"One normal day," Kai sighed. "That's all I ask for, really."

Seconds later, Cole and Lloyd walked into the kitchen.

"Who do I need to fight?" asked the master of earth.

"Nobody," Kai answered, crumbling the napkin in his palm. "Lovebirds just freaked out over a little spider."

"Whoa, and you killed it?" Cole persisted; Kai nodded. "Dude, spiders help us - they catch other insects! Ya'should'a left it alone."

Lloyd recoiled. "Ew, man, spiders are nasty," he piped up. "If you let one live then it makes more and before you know it everywhere we look-"

"Please!" I announced, my voice then calming to a whimper. "Please stop."

"Eash, Jay, if I knew you were gonna be like this I wish I hadn't come to help." Cole clicked his tongue, pointing his finger at me huddled in the corner.

"Don't!" I responded at the mention of wishing.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you were this scared of spiders, man."

"We'll it's not my fault-!" I choked out, then immediately cut myself off. Not my fault I had to milk the fangs of a giant spider after a djinn was loose in Ninjago and watch Nya die after you were all stuck in a sword.

"No, Jay," Zane said softly. "It is not your fault."

Let's just say dinner wasn't as fun as I planned it out to be. And, to add to that, it was really silent and I kept noticing the others peeking glances at me. Nya squeezed my hand under the table whenever I self-consciously looked down at my plate.

I wanted to tell the others so badly, but Nya and I promised not to let anyone else know. It was like our little secret. The secret that haunted me every time it is brought up and scares me to death. They probably wouldn't even believe us, anyways.

And let's just say I couldn't sleep that night 'cause you-know-who followed me into my dreams. Maybe this time I'll fall asleep before the sun came up, though?

I dipped in and out of a brigade of about ten minute naps, each one more terrifying than the last. Every time I dozed off, I was told the same thing, I was laughed at for the same reason, I was beat and forced to clean the same ship.

His orange face always laughed, a deep daring chuckle. And Nya, oh, my Nya. She was there, too, except as Dilara. She was laughing also. And Lloyd and Cole, Kai and Zane, I watched them all wished still, encased to death.

I was the only one left. And I always watched in a slow motion as Nya was poisoned.

But, y'know what they say: "You're wish is yours to keep."

Well, I should have wished to forget everything.

Eventually, I was too terrified to fallback asleep and ended up laying on the bottom of the bunk in the room all us male ninja shared and stared at the top bunk. The light snores of Cole came from above. I turned and shifted my position; I curled around the blanket but nothing helped.

Every time I closed my eyes he was there.

Nadakan's face was so clear in the pitch black of the bedroom until the light flickered on in the hallway.

Wait, the light wasn't supposed to be there?

On instinct, I sat up, cringing at the smack my forehead made against the top bunk; Cole stirred in his sleep above me.

I tip toed to the bedroom door and creaked it open. Honestly, I was just glad to get something other than that off of my mind. Before I walked out, I checked the other bunks only to see they were all filled. And since Wu and Misako were out for some weird tea convention, it could only be one of two things.

Nya, or an intruder.

I crawled back to my bunk and grabbed my super-secret-ultra-helpful pair of nun-chucks under my bed before entering the hallway, kind of hoping it was the latter for some action and a reasonable excuse to be awake.

I silently made my way to the kitchen before I heard noises.

It sounded like cups shuffling up and down, someone drinking. Okay, so someone broke into a flying ship to...steal their drinks? It has to be Nya.

I peek around the corner and see a black bob-cut with major bed-head.

My suspicions were correct. The grip I had on my nun-chucks loosened. "Nya?" I whispered with delight, coming out from behind the hallway wall.

She jumped ever so slightly. Clearly, she tried to hide it, but I mean I'm a ninja - I notice everything. Perhaps she, too, was still shaken up about the earlier events.

Nya turned around to look at me, a coffee mug cradled in her hands. "Ah, it's just you, Jay," she said quietly. "What're you doing awake? And why do you have a weapon?"

"Oh," I blurred out, glancing down at the wooden nun-chucks. "I thought someone broke in."

"Yeah, excuse me while I break into a flying ship full of well-trained ninja for a cup of coffee."

I gave a crooked smile and slipped into a chair next to her. "Ya never know these days."

"So," the water ninja trailed off. "Why are you awake?"

Y'know, just the usual nightmares stuck in my head of you dying on a loop. No big deal. What about you? "Can't sleep."

"Yeah, me neither."

Silence. Other than the coffee machine in the background still brewing the last bit of beans, it was dead quiet. I watched Nya take a sip from her mug. Her shoulders were stiff and there was a red glossy tint to her eyes...almost like she was crying.

Nya sniffled just as I awkwardly pointing behind me to the coffee. "Is it-can I-?"

"Of course, go ahead," she responded.

After setting my trusty pair of nun-chucks on the table, I stood up and spun around, grabbing a clean mug. My hand tingled as I touched the warm coffee, poring it into my cup. I then added my preferred amount of sugar and creamer and I slumped back into the wooden chair.

Really, I just wanted an excuse to hear what was bugging Nya. It probably was Nadakan, as well, but I needed to hear it from her myself. I also wanted to get out of the room where there was a spider just hours ago.

"So, uh, how about we sit on the couch with the tv instead of gloomily sitting in the kitchen?" I asked before taking a sip so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with her; I stared into the creamy colored coffee in my hands.

She blinked slowly, inhaling. "Yeah, okay, let's do that."

Here we were, two ninja drinking coffee at midnight after being traumatized from a magical djinn that doesn't exist anymore. At least I thought that was what bothered Nya at the moment.

So together we stood up and made our way to the sofa. I plopped down in my usual spot by the left corner and was slightly surprised when Nya sat down right next to me; like, right right next to me. It actually felt relieving - there was a small smile hidden on my lips.

The tv flickered on after a push of a button.

"...what do you wanna watch?"

"Actually, Jay," answered Nya, "I wanna talk."

I couldn't help but let an "Oh?" slip from my mouth. I let out a breath and set my cup on the table to my left. Here it comes. Here it is. Now that he was being brought up, I didn't really want to talk about Nadakan anymore.

"I'm worried-"

"It's Nadakan, isn't it?" I blurred out.

The master of water nodded, her eyes closed as if blinking back tears.

"That's why I'm awake, too," I confessed, twisting my fingers around like a little kid. "That's why I've been awake for the past couple weeks. He's why I've tried to occupy myself so my mind doesn't stray to...to-to seeing you *die. So I don't have to feel all alone over again, and have our friends trapped in some sword.

"And sometimes, Nya, I think about if I made the right wish. If...if there was something better - an option that wouldn't have left us scared for our lives."

"Oh, Jay," Nya said.

"Wait, I'm not done." I shut my eyes tight, preventing the tears to break through. Then I shifted my position, turning right to face Nya better. "If Clouse didn't find the teapot now, aren't you the least bit concerned that someone else might? Maybe a kid? Nya, I would never in my life want someone else to go through what we had to.

"Not to mention Echo Zane, on the lighthouse? Nya, what about Echo? We...we just left him stranded. Nya, we have to go back."

"Jay, we can't. It's too suspicious," she responded. "Zane'll want to know why we need to go to the lighthouse, and we can't say it's to get his younger brother. We don't even know if he'll actually be there."

"Where else could he have gone to?"

Nya paused for a moment. "I-I don't know."

"And, I know you have it pretty bad, too," I said. "I don't know what I would've done if I was forced to marry Nadakan."

I heard a soft giggle. "Jay, that's kinda weird, don't you think?" Nya questioned, her head cocked to the side slightly.

"Like I said before, ya never know these days!"

"I wasn't exactly marrying Nadakan, silly, he was using me to get to his lover, Dilara," Nya pointed out, moving her body to the other side of the couch and curling out her legs to they overlapped mine. "But, yeah," she shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee, "I did have it pretty awful."

"At least we won?" I added cheerfully. "Technically, even though I'm still having nightmares, we won 'cause you're mine not his."

"Hey, I'm no-body's, and don't you forget it."

I smiled, picking up my legs like it was a game of Jenga, and placing them over Nya's. She turned around, setting her cup on the table to the right of the couch. Then her legs where plopped on top. I saw a smile cover her face, as well.

"Jay."

"Nya."

"Are you really having nightmares about this still?"

"Well, yeah," I answered. "But, I think it's 'cause of today, and I don't know? I feel pretty good about everything after talking about it now."

"Me, too."

I let the silence engulf us as I listened to the random channel the tv has been left on. I thought Lloyd was the last one watching yesterday, so I wasn't surprised it was a weird show. Neither of us said anything about going back to our own beds, so when I yawned, I only moved to lay across the couch.

Nya did the same seconds later.

Shortly after when the little cup of coffee was through my system, I felt my eye lids getting heavy. I happily let them close and drifted off.

I woke up feeling like I had the best sleep in my life. Sunlight bled through the windows all around me. My face shifted into a smile when I saw Nya was still asleep, her head cushioned upon the arm rest. Our legs were tangled together underneath a blanket...a blanket that neither of us put there.

I shoved my arms beneath me and straightened them out to elevate me see over the couch and into the hall. Here we go again: someone was in the kitchen.

Slowly, as to not wake the water ninja, I tossed myself back on the couch. My hands rubbed away the sleep from my eyes. I yawned and dropped my arms back to my side, letting out a yap when a messy head of brown hair in a red gi was leading over the side of the couch.

"Morin' sleepyheads."


	3. scar. cole.

You probably think ghosts are cool, right? I mean, wow, they can fly and go through walls. I've even see some be keys before and shape shift!

But what do you think about actually being part of the undead? What if you actually had that horrific reputation pinned on you after being put through so much pain you died and now all you did was roam lifelessly throughout the Departed Realm, or better yet? Stuck in Ninjago as a see-through, green-tainted blob because you were cursed.

People stood in fear when they looked at you. Well, they stood in fear when they looked at me. *I stood in fear while attempting to see my reflection. Because there was none and it was bone-rattling. It was if I had no future.

Hey! It's alright, though, since I now know Airjituzu! And none of the other ninja were cursed; they made it out of the blasted temple in time. That's what really mattered...

And if I was so invaluable before, I was worth everyone's wild now.

I could do more than throw rocks. I could hover; Sensei also taught me how to phase invisible. And I could possess certain items. Of course it's nothing compared to what Morro could do, but I was just getting the hang of it. Sure, it takes a lot of concentration, but it's a trait the others do not have. I was different.

I didn't get hungry anymore - ugh, I was missing out on *cake - and I could not touch water - I couldn't touch anything, really. Sometimes, my hand and the rest of my body would not solidify in time and I just...I went through everything. It was worse when one of my brothers' - my best friends' - life was on the line. I didn't know how the wind felt against my face, or the earth under my toes.

I was a ghost. I was different. I was *dead.

But it was all for the team - the power of positive thinking, as Jay says.

I mean, sure, there're a few cool perks about being dead. But nothing beats actually inhaling the breath into your body to live.

Although somehow I eventually became used to it. I guess because so much time had passed and it dawned on me I may of never truly been alive again. Also because my family was so accepting about it.

By family, I mean more towards the other ninja.

I don't quite know what my father would have said, realizing his son was...not dead...but not exactly alive either.

Our relationship has always been rocky, to say the least. It did get somewhat better when we had to get a Fang Blade from him and I dropped the bombshell that I was a ninja, not a dancer. However, something between us changed when my mom died - it was an odd thought when I realized I was so close to my dead mother as a ghost but still so far away. Let's just say my father and I have different coping mechanisms.

Eventually, I fell into a pit of sadness. I really did not think I was going to get human again. And while we were on at the museum for the Day of the Departed, I started to see things, hear things.

Then I realized later that psycho Sensei Yang was using me and it just made the matters worse. To add on to the problem of not being able to feel anything for the rest of my life, I would also not be able to walk freely around Ninjago; I could've been trapped in a cursed temple and stuck there as the master of the house. All the while my friends were battling undead foes we already won against alone, I was roaming around the temple and kicking cursed students' butts.

And that moment was one of the greatest of my life, because not only was one of my demons comquered - Sensei Yang - but I passed through an opportunity of a lifetime. Literally.

I went up and Airjituzed right through the Yin-Yang Eclipse portal.

I became human again.

I could touch my face and feel my smile curving upon my lips. My feet actually stood on the dirt, kicking and tossing the beautiful earth around. But most of all, I missed the physical contact I had with my brothers - and sister. I could hug them, squeeze them like I would never see them ever again.

And that's what I did.

We laughed, and joked. Also on the plus side, we had a bran new place to stay: the Temple of Airjituzu because Sensei Yang was now pretty chill.

When I fought after having my body all to myself, there was something new; and no, not the fact that all my limbs were actually solid. I had this really cool Earth Punch! My hands, arms, and scar glow bright orange and I can smash through anything.

Now days I try hard to forget what had happened - I also think Lloyd does the same, given the wind is a fear of his now. Some times, I succeed on not remembering those awful days I was stuck as a ghost.

But then other days, Jay will unintentionally make a quippy joke and remind me or I will look in the mirror; there's a thick green scar on the left side of my face, visible through my black hair. When I am stressed or things become tense and bad, so does the scar. And I can feel it; it painfully throbs.

It is a constant reminder of what I went through.

My sense to touch was worthless for such a long period of time. A slight fear over water had grown deep in my bones, although I know now I can swim, or take a shower without harm. But when you train your mind to go off of something for so long, you get used to it.

I was stuck in my own body. I was used like a pawn for someone else's advantage while I was at my lowest.

It is okay now, because everything is the way it was - to the greatest extent it can be when you live in Ninjago.


	4. heartbreaks. nya.

"Ugh, this isn't fair!"

Sensei Wu placed a calm hand on my shoulder. "My apologies, Nya, but I feel as if you would be extremely out of place for where we are going."

I backed up, shrugging his hand off. "Yeah, so much for us all being equal, right?"

"Ey, sis," Kai pipped up from behind, ruffling up his red shirt. "We won't be gone long; you'll be fine."

"You guys aren't even dressed in your gi!" I exclaimed; my hands flew up and slapped down on my thighs for dramatic effect. "Clearly, you are not doing ninja business."

Sensei Wu opened his mouth, probably to say some cryptic explaination or whatever. I cut him off.

"And your letting Jay go!"

"Hey, what'd I do?"

I spun around and faced the eager blue ninja, who just finished coming out of the bathroom. "Nothing," I spat, flicking my finger to make his jacket collar shoot up. Then I stomped out of the kitchen and into my room.

"Is it that time of the month-?"

"Jeez, Cole, shut up."

I waited silently. The whoops and hollers from the boys echoed in the surrounding sky as they leaped off the Bounty and transformed into their dragons. I sighed as I saw a flash of green out of my window. Lloyd. Lloyd was going. Lloyd - the famous green ninja - was going, days after being possessed.

And I wasn't.

Basically, I sat on my bed pouting because I had lost the conversation and I didn't like failure. That was, as Wu said, my greatest weakness. Yeah, well, I live as a water ninja on a flying ship full of-

"Nya?"

Oh, that's right: Misako is a mother.

She knocked on my door again when there was no reply. "Nya, may I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered, standing up momentarily to sit on my leg.

My door opened and in popped Misako. Cautiously, she sat on the edge of my bed and peered down at her feet. "Boys are difficult," she breathed.

"You're right on that one," I murmured in response. "What are they even doing that we can't go?"

"I'm not quite sure, Nya," Lloyd's mother answered. Her eyes flickered up towards me for a moment. "Let me just tell you one thing: don't get caught between two men."

"Okay, like I haven't heard that one before," I said sarcastically, thoughts of Jay and Cole flooding my mind.

Misako inched closer, this time looking at me in the eyes. I wanted nothing more than to walk away at that moment. It was so tense.

"I wish the best for you, Nya, however getting trapped between the difference of boys and girls will hold you back tremendously."

"And how'd you deal with two men loving you?"

"I don't know, but I was lied to."

I nodded. "Uh, oh yeah?" I said. "With the note...gotch'a."

"With the note," Misako repeated, loozing down as sadness washed over her face. "And you? You had a computer tell you who to love."

I scoffed. "Well, when you put it like that."

"But you believed it."

"Of course I believed it," I replied. "Destiny said your son would be the Green Ninja and you believed that?"

Misako smiled. "There is a great difference between destiny and what you read off a screen."

"You read a note and that made up your mind," I shot back.

"Nya," Misako started, "you are almost as fiery as your brother."

"I thought we weren't trying to compare each other anymore?"

"Yet you went for weeks comparing Jay and Cole."

I flopped on my bed, laying down. "At least their not actual brothers; that's just weird."

"What I'm trying to say is, there was always a flaw in the system, Nya."

"What're you referring to?" I asked, stuffing a pillow under my head to prop myself up.

"For starters," exclaimed Misako, "you were fighting the Digital Overlord."

"Are you saying-?"

"I believe so, unfortunately."

I stood up, stomping my feet as I paced around my room. "So, you think the Overlord was in the Perfect Match machine, too?"

"He controlled every other digital aspect of Ninjago, why not one more?" Misako said, sympathy written on her face.

"He did it on purpose." Sharply, I inhaled a breath. "He...wanted to pin us against each other? From the inside? And it worked."

I stayed silent for a moment as the recollection of memories slowly hit me. FSM, I was so stupid not to realize this before. I was literally standing in the building his code was encrypted inside and still couldn't see past it.

I was too lovesick to open my eyes. Jay was the one for me; he's always been the one for me. But then here comes some computer telling me no, and I let it sway my emotions I've been so set on.

Why?

And so, fighting for my affection, both Jay and Cole starting to spit dirt at each other. The friendship bond was broken.

"Do the others know?" I asked.

"No," Misako answered. "Wu believed as if it would make matters worse since you have grown past the love triangle."

I huffed. "Well, Wu was right. Is that why I didn't go with the boys? So you could tell me this?

"Yes."

"But how did the Overlord know?" I questioned. "And...and why pick Cole?"

Misako chuckled. "You'd be surprised at how much info is online, Nya," she responded. "And Cole was the obvious choice: Zane would see past it, Lloyd was who the Overlord needed, and of course Kai wasn't an option."

I stuttered for a moment. "I think I need some time to process this."

"Very well," I heard her say as I left my room and stood made my way to the training deck.

I kicked one of the dummies before sitting down, letting out a yell. I was used...like a pawn. All three of us were tricked beyond belief. It was right under our nose and we still fell for it.


	5. bad habits. kai.

Zane always told me it was impolite to sit on the couch with my legs hanging over the arm rest. Every time he saw me with my elbow leaning my head up and my legs leaning off the side, I was scolded. I did it anyways to annoy him - and I mean, hey, if it is comfortable, it works for me.

So that's what I was doing now: sitting with my legs dangling over the side and a bowl of regular chips in front of me with the remote in my hand. What? Ninja have to relax, too, y'know.

And besides, Zane and Cole were out getting cake samples or whatever. Wu and Misako are always busy with something on the other side of the ship; it wasn't like I was in anyone's way from sitting down. Who even knows where the others are?

My thumb aimlessly flicked through the channels on the tv. News: boring; just look outside. Sports: I can do better. Live action scripted drama: got enough of it here, unscripted and real. Cartoons: eh, they were repeats, but'll have to do.

As I toned into the show, background noises started to get on my nerves. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, would you keep it down back there?"

The voices that echoed behind me from the kitchen of the Bounty suddenly stopped. I spun my head around and peeked over the edge of the couch pillows to find Jay standing in clothes other than his familiar blue ninja gi - his outfit was casual. And he was talking to himself.

"I didn't know you where sitting there, sorry," he pipped up.

"Nah, you're good, but, uh, where are you goin'?" I curiously asked, pushing myself up with my arms and walking into the dinning room.

His face froze and his cheeks reddened. "Oh, hehe, Nya didn't tell you?"

"No?" I questioned. "What should she've said?"

"Uh, oh," Jay stuttered. "Nya and I-"

"We're going out."

It seemed Jay let out a huge breath after my sister answered for him.

"Out where?" I persisted, turning to Nya as she walked down the hall. I fumbled with words when I saw her outfit. "No, not like that you aren't. Where did you plan on going anyways?"

Nya shrugged with a grin at her lips then began to spin in order to show her short dress - behind me, I heard Jay mutter something along the lines of oh my, fsm. I quickly shot him a glare and he immediately looked down in response.

"Not sure; somewhere in downtown Ninjago City, maybe?" Nya answered after she stopped spinning.

"Uh no you aren't," I ordered. "Downtown Ninjago has always been sketchy, Nya, and you know that. Dressing like that won't help one bit."

"Kai, I'll be fine," my sister assured. "I can handle myself and Jay'll be with me."

"Jay going is honestly making me more nervous."

"Haha, funny. You uh, you know I'm standing right behind you," Jay spoke up. "And I take offense to that."

I clicked my tongue and stared forward at my sister, cocking my head to the side as I replied. "Good, it was supposed to be offensive."

"Kai," Nya started, her look hard - oh, she was in it; she was not coming out of this losing - too bad she was talking with me. "We're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Then I guess I'm coming with you," I perked up, shrugging and starting to grab my coat to throw over my gi instead of changing.

Jay stayed silent as Nya ushered him the opposite way I walked. I presume she told him to head out in the meantime and wait for her because he was no where in sight when I returned in the middle of the hall, jacket in hand.

"A'right, let's go," I said.

"Kai," Nya repeated. "You are not coming."

"Why not?" I asked, feeling skeptical. "You two aren't gonna do something...bad, are you? Something you wouldn't want me to see?"

Nya seemed taken back. "No; FSM, you think so lowly of me. We just want to hang out with out other people interrupting, and you, brother, kinda make Jay nervous."

"Like a date. Nothing makes Jay nervous, though - he freaks out about anything," I shot back. "You just need an excuse."

"Kai, it's not an excuse!" replied Nya, her voice raised. Her hands flew around like it was obvious. "Sometimes, you can be just a little over protective and you need to let go. I'm-well, I'm growing up."

"I'm sorry, maybe the fact that my parents left me before I reached doubt digits took a toll on me, ya think?"

Nya was silent, her mouth slightly ajar. That's how I knew my words had made an impact - our childhood had always been a touchy subject to talk about.

"And-and, maybe I'm so protective of you because I basically raised you by myself. Alone. As a kid," I continued. I wiped my eyes in surprise and stuttered for a moment. "Without anyone to help with money, food, or...tell me what to do, how to raise you."

I leaned on the wall for a second before I looked back at my sister. "But, guess what? I don't know anymore than you do about why we were left to fend for ourselves. Actually, I probably know less since you've always been the smart one and I've been thinking so deeply about it since the day they walked out on us."

Nya inhaled a sharp breath. "Kai, I didn't know-"

"And maybe you'd think I'd feel more protected as a ninja and with friends, but I don't, okay? Because this is tough work, Nya, and everyday I wonder if I'm going to make it back and if I don't, who's gonna protect you. Even though I know you can save yourself if need be, and you've people other than me watching your back and loving you.

"But I'm trying, alright? I'm doing the best I can. And I'll admit, maybe I'm a little uptight sometimes and easily ticked off. Maybe it's grown into a bad habit, but I'm trying. At least we had food in our stomach and some money in our pocket."

I paused to gather my thoughts and Nya took it as an opportunity to speak.

"Kai," she repeated.

My monologue started up again. As I spoke, I moved my head around so I didn't have to look directly into her eyes."So, I'm sorry or whatever. Sorry I care too much but don't know how to show it. Sorry if I came off the wrong way, or if I didn't make you into the daughter they would have-"

"Kai."

I stopped staring into the glossy eyes of my sister and looked down at the ground. My eyes blinked closed a few second too long to try and hold back the tears. I sniffled, not realizing how badly I needed to get that all out - how good it felt to finally accept it.

Nya lifted her wrist to her lips and spoke into it. "Jay, sorry but there's something I need to take care of. Go use my earnings at the arcade or something."

Her wrist shot static, then talked back. "Is it your br-" but she shut off the voice.

And enveloped me into a tight hug.

My limbs felt heavy, but there was no way in Ninjago I was not going to hug my sister back.


	6. feelings. zane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from pixal’s pov

I could have died. I would have been fried out of existence as we know it. Anyone with decent knowledge of Nindriods should be aware that using a binary power cord does not work if the robot is offline with a scrambled neural pathway. In fact, it will most likely erase all the data stored inside their hard drive.

Inside Zane's hard drive. Including me.

At first I was just a simple supporter for Dr. Cyrus Borg, an assistant, if you must. No feelings, no solid emotions, no anti-virus to fend off a digital Overlord. I was nothing, yet I was PIXAL: Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form.

But that was before I met the ninja - before I met Zane Julien.

I was given half of his heart; we were whole together. We were one.

The gears had finally shifted and I felt a spark I never knew I had.

The pleasure of feeling like I belonged was short lived however. The Master of Ice had sacrificed himself to save all of Ninjago. During the time after his death, the whole city mourned. And then I was captured by a thief named Ronin along with Zane's newly rebuilt body. We were sold to an isolated island, not even found on my scanners, and thrown into a cell. That awful dungeon deep underground was where I was scrapped and torn to pieces.

Once again, I was nothing but a voice.

An electronic AI, forever digital and alone in the dark prison as Zane was knocked out cold.

When he awoke from what seemed to be an ever lasting slumber, he had amnesia; thoughts and memories were absent from his hard drive. New fears had taken over.

But he was still the Zane I knew deep inside there somewhere.

And eventually, he figured it out and broke free. Zane was astonished to see I was just a program, but used that to his advantage to always have me around. He took my memory drive and stored it into his head.

For the second time, we were one. Everything felt better again, like we were unstoppable.

Months after that, I was still like a program in his mind. There was no physical part of me, but at least I was useful by informing the ninja in tough situations.

But then while sheltering below deck, my sensors blared and I was deleted. However, it was as if a switch was flipped and I forgot why I was even absent for a spawn of time. In fact, I forgot that I was missing from Zane's mind at all.

Casually, we continued to live our life. In the meantime, Zane fought an old enemy and watched Cole become mortal again. Afterwards, it seemed time flew by.

Then he went offline.

It perplexed me why I did not see him coming quick enough to say a warning, did not expect someone to emerge from the shadows and cutoff the power while Zane was escorting my creator, Dr. Borg to safety. Fortunately, the remaining Ninja had found him; Nya immediately started working to get the said master of ice back online.

In the meantime, we talked together in his head.

"Pixal?"

"Yes, Zane?"

"Do you enjoy being in my head?"

"It's complicated, but I'd prefer to be stuck in your mind than to be physical and away from you."

Even though I could sense Zane's thoughts and feelings, it wasn't the other way around. To be honest, I did in fact miss having a body - missed the touch and contact with people and things.

Nya attempted everything but the correct way to power Zane back up. I had to take control into my own hands while the secret Samurai X cave was being flooded with snakes.

I sent all of his power to his core, me included, which got rid of the snake problem. And as Nya finally was able to use the binary power cord - which wasn't the best option - I pushed myself into the next best host I could find: the Samurai X suit.

I left.

Then I tried to remain in the shadows and not let anyone know my identity. Zane believed I was just missing or turned off, still in his head but I was not even there. Quickly I understood how to keep quiet and still help the ninja while in battle.

None of them knew who I was and I naturally planned to keep it that way for the greater good. I would just be a distraction to Zane; he would worry if I was alright while fighting.

However, there came a time where no longer was room for secrets allowed. A dangerous threat danced over Ninjago. It has been long enough without my physical presents assisting the ninja.

I was loaded up into Master Lloyd Garmadon's comm, speaking into his ear. It frankly reminded me of how I was located inside of Zane's head, except Lloyd was all business at the time. And I knew exactly why: the city was at steak.

My face and useful tips were also answered from the flying headquarters known as the Bounty. I was able to use both the suit and ship as a host. However not a soul knew I was Samurai X at the time. That was until my mech was overpowered and I had no choice but to let my secret out.

For one, Nya was astonished that I even managed to take over control of the suit. It was a miracle that I was right under their noses the whole time and still no one realized I was absent.

And Zane.

Zane was accepting.

Zane was generous. He understood. And one of the first things we did when finally together again, is hug.I felt the cool titanium against my outer layer. His arms tighter behind me, as if I was going to slip away again. In return, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Zane?"

"Yes, Pixal?"

"How did you feel when I was not with you anymore?"

"Uncompleted."

As soon as times were starting to look up, they spun around. Garmadon had taken over the city and the original ninja were traveler's tea-d right into another realm: the first realm, a dangerous, unknown territory of Oni and dragons.

After weeks of seeing Ninjago at its lowest - seeing Lloyd has his lowest - the ninja returned. And we won. Garmadon was placed in prison, along with the remaining Sons of Garmadon members.

And now, standing in front of the city because I was finally somebody with people loving her and by her side, I was physical and accepted. I intertwined my fingers with the fridgedly comfortable hands of Zane as we watched the citizens cheer in bliss.

"Pixal?"

"Zane?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	7. hurt / comfort. the ninja.

"How are you guys not cold?"

Kai shivered as the words escaped his lips, watching the puff of heat enter the air. Even the huge, fluffy fur jacket that covered his body still couldn't keep him warm all the way. The thought crossed his mind that it was because his element was fire, and being in this large open snow-covered forest was an issue. But the other ninja complained that they never went out for fun together, that they just played video games...or saved the world. So, yes; this was their big idea.

Walking in the center of a snow-filled forest to someplace Zane supposedly knew about.

"I mean, we are in the middle of a winter wonderland," Kai continued.

Apparently, no one was listening nor responding. Not even Jay...which was somewhat odd. Kai just gave into the strange silence and let the snowflakes land on his gloved fingers. He swayed to the wind that clawed at his jacket. Ah, the nice calm silence. It was strange to him, considering it was pretty new. But Kai believed it was actually quite relaxing when he got used to-

"Are we there yet?"

There it was. Jay's high-pitched voice filled the air, followed by a huff from Cole.

"If we were there, we wouldn't still be walking," Cole replied.

Oh, of course now - after Kai was drifting off to the silence - they were all in the mood to chat. How convenient?

Jay seemed to shake his head, as if implying No duh. "Yeah, okay true. Question: Where's Nya? And Lloyd? How come we just didn't take some vehicle? Or use the dragons?"

"Sensei Wu wouldn't let us, remember?" Kai answered, ignoring the fact that it was much more than a question. "He said we'd attract to much attention or break something."

"Zane, how much farther?" Jay whined.

Kai, being at the rear, was able to watch him kick snow at Cole. Who, in turn, picked some up and threw it back at Jay. It all happened in about a second before Zane, who was leading, could answer.

"200 yards." Zane's robotic voice danced in the air as he replied.

"We've been walking for years," said Jay, dragging out the last word.

"It's only been like twenty-five minutes, lightning rod," responded Cole.

"Well, where's that humming sound coming from?" Jay asked, cranking his neck to look around.

"Humming?" repeated Kai. He cocked his head to the side as he walked, listening in on the distant sounds, muffled by the wind. His hood slipped off as he tried to hear it clear, and what do you know? For one of the first times ever, Jay was right. There was humming, almost like a motor. The sound bouncing off the trees.

He put his hood back on and continued walking. "You don't think we're being followed, do you?"

"There was no one behind us as we started to walk," answered Zane.

"Mhm," Kai huffed, looking forward at the Lightning Ninja.

Jay formed a snowball between his hands. Kai watched him look back at the Fire Ninja, as if gesturing he was going to do something worth both their wild. And so that was when they both made their move.

Jay whined up his arm, clearly ready to peg the newly formed snowball at Cole, who seemed to be happily enjoying the snow covered earth. That was what Kai could see from behind, though, before he himself felt his own arm whined up and throw his own fireball to stop the snow mid-air before it could smashed into the Earth Ninja. All three paused, which Zane could sense and made him stop, too.

"How did the fire even stay lit? It's like, three degrees!" questioned Jay, his eyes full of shock as he watched the water fall into the snow-covered floor.

"Who cares?" Cole interrupted. "You were going to throw snow at me!"

Jay shrugged, a smile masking his lips. "A little snow never hurt anyone."

"How about a couple rocks?" replied a grinning Cole, lifting his hands up slightly as if he was going to rip the ground up from below the four ninja.

"We're not here to destroy each other," Kai said. Him and Zane stepped closer, creating a small square. Kai put his hands up as well, but in the non-threatening manner. "We're here to..."

He trailed off, watching Cole relax. "What are we here to do, Zane?"

"Well, we are here, by the way," Zane answered, turning behind him and motioning with one hand.

"It's a lake?" piped up Cole.

"Not any lake, Cole," Jay responded, waving his hand in the air. His voice was hushed by the end of his sentence. "It's a frozen lake."

Kai sighed. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is that we can skate on a frozen lake, provided it is thick enough," Zane said. "Run around it, throw snowballs."

At the mention of throwing snowballs, Jay looked towards Kai. The Lightning Ninja stuck out his tongue as Kai gritted his teeth in response.

"But Kai can't skate, remember?" added Cole.

"Can to."

"That's not what I saw at Master Chen's," Jay added, puting his hands on his hips.

Kai rolled his eyes, walking forward and past the other three ninja. The full view of the frozen-overed lake entered his view. It was quite large and the ice seemed to be like a shining layer frozen on top like icing on a cake. The surrounding trees glisented in snow, icicles dripping off. They twinkle in the distant sun, as if inviting the ninja to join in.

And before they knew it, all four ninja were standing in a line, taking in the view. The humming got louder behind them, but none of them cared about that at the precious moment.

"It's beautiful," muttered Jay breathlessly.

"You can say that again," Cole replied.

"It's beautiful," repeated Zane.

Kai did a face-palm, grinning slightly. "It's just an expression, Zane."

"Noted," replied the Nindroid.

"Okay, but where are Lloyd and Nya still?" Jay repeated, spinning in circles as if they were going to pop out from behind a tree. Which, they didn't of course. "They should be coming and can't miss whatever this thing is."

Cole managed to break an icicle from the closest tree and was licking the newly gathered frozen treat. "Well, they had to...to..." he cluelessly trailed off, coming up short of an actual answer.

"...to help Master Wu with something," Nya finished, the roaring sound of her bike drifting as she shut it off.

"Lame," added Jay quietly under his breath.

"Speak for yourself," Lloyd said, the sound of his own vehicle hissing off, "because we got to drive here."

"Not that lame."

The six ninja ended up splitting up in different directions and looking around. The beautiful snow was layered so evenly on the delicate floor it astonished Kai. He almost felt bad about walking in the fluffy white flakes, creating deep footprints to follow his trail. Eventually, he made his way to the lake. Fear told him to scurry away with his body still intact, but Kai was more curious about if he would be able to stand on the thin, slippery casing just to prove his friends wrong.

It was a stupid idea, but the fire ninja always believed Nya was the intelligence one between them.

Cautiously, he looked up to make sure Jay wasn't going to throw snow at him or Cole wasn't about to record. Then Kai leaned forward with one leg and placed a foot on the ice. It seemed to stay ahold when he put pressure on it; therefore, he added his second foot. Slowly he let go of the lake's snow-covered bank and took a slippery step forward.

Kai let a quiet "Woah," escape his lips as his right foot shifted back and forth, as if debating whether or not to give out and cause the fire ninja to tumble down. He eventually stationed his footing and was in the process of standing straight up. A light snap took place below him, like a small rock had dropped, but Kai thought nothing of it.

That was when was he heard a name. Although it was not his own.

"How long will it hold?"

"Not very long if he continues to crack it."

It was spoken softly, but loud enough to be heard; Kai turned his head around and there was the owners of the two voices. Nya's hands were protectively up and she slowly inched closer to the lake's bank, aware that she was heard. Zane was behind her, his cold blue eye taking in the situation. Jay and Cole were farther behind, cautiously taking it all in while Lloyd was running towards them, dropping the icicles in his hands as he ran to fulfil his leader duties.

"Kai," Nya said, her eyes blinking down to his feet, "slowly walk off the ice and to me."

But he only shook his head, lowering it down to the semi-stable ground. There was a line in the ice below him. There was a crack.

"Kai, please."

The master of fire felt a split moment of pride: he was actually standing on ice. Kai slid his feet forward, closer to the center of the lake.

He grinned, thinking for sure that his sister should be proud of him for getting over his fear of water and standing on ice - plus it was cracked! Man, he was such a good ninja, light on his feet enough to not break the ice. Kai started to look up. "Nya, I-"

Lloyd's voice echoed throughout the trees: "Kai, you stupid flamethrower, get off the ice!"

Heavy wind tore at his jacket; it echoed off the sheet of ice, sounding like a bungie cord. Kai froze as realization hit him harder than a snowball. This was not his element - this was wrong.

"Uh, oh," he whispered. All of the confidence was gone. Once more, he looked down; anticipation of when the frozen water cracked filled his veins.

"Time is drifting away," Zane inquired. "Kai, you need to get off."

A familiar green gi ran up, now holding a large stick. Lloyd pointed it towards the ice, motioning for Kai to grab the wooden stick. Although it was too short.

Lloyd mumbled some words, then shuffled his feet closer to the bank of the lake, inch by inch. "Here, I'll get closer," he softly spoke, as if his voice would contribute to the ice cracking. He wasn't even picking up his feet; just sliding them against the snow-covered floor. His toes were off the edge and his heals were approaching fast. But he was a ninja; he should be fine with balance, right?

Clumps of snow bundled up at the lake's edge due to this. And when it finally slid off into the ice, there was nothing keeping Lloyd from dipping forward too.

He fell.

Kai yelled his name as Nya reached out to grab the said Green Ninja's hand - she failed, and instead her fingers wrapped around the stick - while Zane attempted to steady Nya's legs. The earth and lightning ninja were now sprinting to the lake.

Lloyd landed on all fours, sprawled across the ice. He watched in slow motion as the crack enveloped both him, and the master of fire. That was it: they were falling inside the freezing liquid below.

And FSM, it was cold.

Kai thought standing on the snow with his coat was like a warm summer day compared to drowning in the melted ice. His immediate decision was to kick his legs as swiftly as his could just try to keep his head above the water level. His breath was so uneven and it dawned on him that he was actually hyperventilating. Without even realizing it, his hands curled into fists, flames sparking for a split second before dying out.

In other words, he was panicking.

Panicking for his life and for the fact that his brothers would be watching the last breath escape his body. It was worse that his sister was right; man, she was always right. Why couldn't Kai be smarter? Why did he have to make one of his brothers fall in with him?

Voices faded in and out. Kai's vision was black. He was in shock.

Something strong grabbed his right arm, right after an "Ow!" pipped out and Kai's hand making contact with skin. Otherwise, he didn't really do much than let his body be dragged back on top of the snow. Then he flipped himself and coughed. He coughed until he felt as if a whole ocean escaped his lips and his throat could not take any more.

Cole rubbed his own reddened cheek with a now dripping wet gloved hand, slinging from Kai's slap. Nya continued to pat her brother's back as he shivered. While Jay was plopped on a rock after helping pull Lloyd out, Zane asked if it was worth powering up his heater.

"What happened? Why did-how?" Jay sputtered, positioning himself above very one else on top of the rock. He watched Lloyd slowly stand up after he too coughed like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't know, Jay!" Lloyd answered angrly. "While you and Cole were off enjoying icicles, Kai and I decided to go for a swim." The Green Ninja spun around, water flicking off of his drenched gi as he did so. He looked down at the ground, where a huddled red ninja was, his legs pulled to his chest. "Kai, why don't you tell them what happened?"

Kai closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tighter. "I...I don't know."

"What happened was-" Lloyd started sarcastically as his hands slapped down at his side.

"Woah, bro, chill," Cole interrupted, "we thought you had one little problem under control. Ther's only so much room at the edge of the lake's bank."

Lloyd huffed. "I thought it had it under control, too, but I guess not. I really am a awful leader."

"Okay, let's not go that far!" Nya added, putting her hands up. "Let's just..."

"Return to the Bounty, I suggest," Zane answered. "At temperatures like this you two must be freezing."

"You don't say?" Lloyd spat, rubbings his hands down his shivering arms.

It seemed a lightbulb went off above Zane's head. "Ah, wait!" he started. "I do not need a jacket - one of you may have mine to keep warm." He spun his arms around and took off his coat. With the jacket in his hand, he extended his arm and offered it to both the wet ninja.

"Give it to Kai," Lloyd muttered, spotting the red ninja out of the corner of his eye. "He needs it more."

Kai didn't object; he gladly took the coat, wrapping it around himself in place of his red one that was dripping wet. After he stood up, he ran a hand through his wet hair, sighing. "I won't be able to spark my dragon, and I don't think walking all the way back is a good idea."

"The bikes!" exclaimed Nya, facepalming. "Kai, I'll ride with you and Lloyd can ride with Zane while Cole and Jay cover the skyline with their dragons."

Jay shrugged. "That works," he quipped, standing up on the rock and jumping off preforming a flip.

Cole muttered a "show off" before stepping away from the group to make some room in order to start up his dragon. A colorful scene of brown and blue erupted into the sky as Jay and Cole took off. Without question, they took off into a race, twisting and diving when needed to avoid tall, snow-covered trees and other objects in the path home. The chilly breeze felt cool against their open hoods. Hoots and hollers were heard from above as the other four ninja slowly made their way to the bikes.

When Zane hopped on, Lloyd straddled the seat behind him. Unquestionably, the nindriod powered up his internal heater and automaticity Lloyd felt the warmth. The bike's engine erupted and the two took off, leading the way. Lloyd bowed his head down, sheltering it from the harsh bitter winds and snow flicking up from the wheels.

"We should probably call Sensei and let him know we're coming back so early," Lloyd mumbled. It seemed his small voice got caught away with the wind, but miraculously the master of ice had heard it. "S-sorry if I overreacted back there."

"It is not I you should be apologizing to," Zane replied.

And the pair left it at that; the silence swept away the rest of the conversation.

Behind them, Kai and Nya were arguing.

"Kai, you have to go and apologize."

"Me apologize? Nya, if anyone should it's Jay and Cole: they were the one's who said I couldn't skate and just watched me fall in the ice. Plus, don't you remember Lloyd getting his panties in a twist all over nothing?"

"Kai," Nya repeated. "You were stupid. You were wrong."

"Maybe so," the master of fire replied. "But...where are we?"

Nya's hair flipped forward at the sudden break of the vehicle. Her brother slammed into her back. A sigh escaped her lips in frustration.

"We're lost, that's where," was Nya's answer. "Zane drove too far ahead and I was distracted by you." She lifted her leg off the bike and took a few steps away. "Do you recognize this part of the woods?"

"I don't recognize anything here 'cept for the chilling feeling curling through my spine right now."

Nya scoffed. "Gee, thanks for the help," she murmured, plopping a hand on her hip. "Well in order to not give you hypothermia or something, I'm gonna use my dragon to fly above the treetops, okay? Y'know, scope out the area."

Kai nodded, his whole body shivering.

"So, just sit tight," the water ninja replied, rocketing up towards the sky as her dragon dripped into reality.

He did as he was told; Kai sat motionless - except for his shivering body, trying to create heat - with his legs still straddling the bike. His head hung down as he finally got to admire how high-tech it was. There were actually three wheels, explaining why Kai didn't have to balance the motorcycle. The paint job was amazing. It had beautiful flames fading into waves crashing onto a wide open sky. And to think that Nya made this.

Boy, he loved his sister. Although he wished there was a heater in it somewhere so that he didn't get frostbite and loose feeling to all of his limbs.

Kai's thoughts drifted in and out, until he heard snow behind him crush. His head swung around, now on edge.

"That's not funny, Cole," he immediately said, his voice seemed to boom in the eerie silence. Kai's teeth scattered.

No reply. The wind howled in the trees like whistles that echoes for miles.

"Zane?"

Nothing. Kai started to worry.

"Jay, knock it off."

Kai spun to look in the other direction when he heard movement. He sucked in a breath, and slowly exhaled. "Nya, I swear to the FSM."

Hushed giggles came from behind a thick tree stump. The said water ninja exited from the shadows with her hands wrapped around her middle, laughing. "You are so funny to toy around with when you're scared!" she exclaimed.

"It wasn't funny."

"It was, and you know you would've laughed too if you were on the other side of it!" Nya concluded.

"Exactly," responded Kai, smirking even through his pale, cold lips. "You're going to pay for that."

"I'm sure I will," was the muttered response from Nya as she motioned for Kai to hop back on the bike. She left crushed snow under her feet as her footprints stamped the snowy floor, making her way out of the tree line and onto the vehicle. The motor roared up and echoed until the sound eventually died off in the distance.

"You know where we are now, right?" the fire ninja asked, leaning to the side of the bike to see his sister's face better. "I'm still freezing out here."

"Yeah, I do," Nya answered, ignoring the latter comment. "The others are on the Bounty already which landed about a mile up ahead. Apparently, Lloyd told Zane to phone in Wu after they cleared the trees and the ship pulled up moments later."

"That Sensei is magic, what can I tell you?"

"You can tell me why you did it."

"Wha-"

"Why in Ninjago would you think it was okay to stand on ice?" Nya persisted.

Kai mumbled a "here we go again" but Nya went on.

"Seriously," she continued. "Do you feel as if you need to prove yourself, or...or...make up for something?"

Kai leaned back so Nya couldn't see his face. "I don't know," replied solidly. "I don't think things through before I act, okay?"

"Well, we're gonna needa work on that."

Kai sighed.

He looked down at the snow flicking up from the turning wheels below. His hands grabbed the thick hood strings and pulled them tighter so they squeezed his face to be just a little bit warmer. When he looked forward again, the huge Bounty filled his view. Another low humming filled his ears; that was probably the old ship working so hard to heat every little room and hall. His limbs tingled at the thought of finally changing out of these wet clothing. He immediately noticed the three colorful ninja waving like maniacs off the side. Wu and Misako were there also.

However, Lloyd was not.

As Nya pulled over, slowing down, she turned around. "Find him, please," she murmured when she climbed off the bike. "Apologize."

Then she started waving crazily, too. "Sorry we're late!" Nya hollered. "We got a little lost."

"You guys still cold?" Cole asked with his hands cupped to enlarge his voice.

Nya glanced over to Kai, still sitting on the motorcycle, his legs straddlings the seat. He was shivering, still wet. "Yeah, I'd say so."

"Do you want hot chocolate?" That was Jay yelling.

Once again, Nya looked to her brother and watched him shrug. "Two cups, please," she answered. One for each of them.

The side of the Bounty shifted open, and Wu told the two siblings to park the vehicle inside the ship for now. They did, and before they knew it, Kai was changed into dry warm clothes. He cradled a hot cup of cocoa in his hands, curled up on the couch. Whenever he took it a sip, it just tasted off and he couldn't exactly put a finger on to what was not right.

Nya pounced on the seat next to him, a maroon sweatshirt covering her chest. Her hair was all frizzled and messed up.

Jay followed right behind, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. "How does your drink taste, Kai?" Jay asked with a failed attempt to hide his smile.

They put something in it. Oh man, it was revenge for falling in the lake.

Kai played along, taking a sip. "Perfect, thanks for asking."

"Really?" blurted out Jay. "I swear Cole put the wrong amount of cocoa powder in it."

While in the process of gulping another awful sip, Kai couldn't help but spit it out; the warm liquid ran down his clean clothes. He coughed. "Are you serious?" he said. "It tastes like garbage!"

Nya burst into laughter. "I'm afraid to drink mine now," she spoke through giggles.

"Zane made yours, Nya," Jay replied, "'cause he's starting dinner now. D-do you want another, Kai? I'll make it this time and perfectly measure the amounts."

"No," Kai answered. "All I want is to relax with warm clothes without having hot chocolate all over me."

"That's fair," Jay responded, taking the fire ninja's spot on the couch after he stood up.

Kai made his way to the hall to get to his room in order to change. He slipped out of the once again, wet clothes, and changed into an outfit that - hopefully - will be able to stay dry. Before he turned the handle to go back out, Kai thought about how the ninja had so quickly looked past the ice incident; no one was dragging on about why he's an idiot - minus Nya, but it looks like she's had her fun by now - and they're treating him as if nothing happened.

He had to make sure Lloyd felt the same way.

Kai began to make his way back to the couch - he passed Cole and Zane cooking in the kitchen; the nindriod was mindlessly suppling tips as Cole tried to help with dinner. Kai would have tossed in a comment too, but he was so on edge about if Lloyd was okay.

The fire ninja entered the foyer where Jay and Nya were still seated. Kai sat on the floor with his back against the couch.

"Do either of you know where Lloyd is?" he asked.

"I'm right here, why?"

Kai turned around quicker than he thought was possible. He caught a quick glimpse of Nya smiling just as he arose from the ground. Lloyd had a towel in his hands and was trying to dry his hair with it. He wrapped it around his hand and began to lean against the couch.

"I just-I wanted to apologize," Kai started, "for, ah, making you fall in the ice."

Lloyd inhaled sharply. "It's fine."

"No it isn't," the master of fire retaliated. "We could have drowned and it was all because I was immature and wanted to prove you guys wrong."

Jay tapped Nya's leg and together they left the room silently - it was tense, and the teasing aroma of dinner danced through the ship. Kai wished he could do the same and just leave.

"I'm supposed to protect you and it doesn't help if I'm putting your life in danger."

"Kai, it's okay really," Lloyd repeated. "We've all done stupid things. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did but..." he stopped himself and shrugged. "I think dinner is ready."

The pair entered the kitchen and seated themselves at the table. A surprising array of foods were laid cross the table, steam rising off each. Kai noted that Misako and Wu's seat were empty; they must have taken dinner somewhere else in order to work while thinking.

"That was more just self-promotion than stupidity," Kai muttered, scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Nah," started Cole. "I'd say it was pretty stupid."

"That's easy for you to say; you just watched me fall in!" Kai replied good heartily. "I was just proud I was able to stand on the ice for a while without slipping."

Nya used her elbows to lean her head up. "Kai, just admit it was stupid, okay?"

The fire ninja rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it was dumb."

"You know what else is dumb?" Jay added. "The fact that no one was recording it. Man, I wish I could watch that on replay."

Zane snickered.

"Oh no," was Lloyd and Kai's immediate response.

"Zane, you lovely tin can, you recorded it?" Cole asked.

"I suppose I did," the nindriod answered. "For science." Without waiting for a reply, Zane had already programmed the Bounty to displace the moment the ice cracked. The scene started when the master of ice and Nya were whispering and ended when two ninja were pulled out of the ice.

Kai pulled his arms to his chest, crossing them. "Really, guys?"

"Hey, you gotta admit," the green ninja started through a smile, "it's pretty funny."

"You know what else is funny?" Kai asked. No one replied; they kept laughing so Kai continued. "The time Jay put metal in the microwave and it broke."

Jay scoffed. "Hey, it was one time!"

"Or when-"

"Okay, okay!" Cole interrupted. "We get it! It's not funny! Stop before you say something about me!"

"Or when Nya got so mad she threw some of the training equipment off of the ship."

This time Nya drew in a breath. Kai mouthed "payback" and the ninja erupted into laughter.

"Oh it is so on, brother," the water ninja muttered.

And that's how they ate supper: taking a hilarious trip down memory lane and laughing at every ridiculous thing they can remember doing. It was all good hearted and fun.

So fun and comforting that Kai didn't need any more blankets to feel warm; he had a perfect family to make him happy inside already.

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos r appreciated


End file.
